heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Orc
I have removed the "stub" marker from this page. I added some sentences, but it still may not be enough. Feel free to put the "stub" back. Blue man 21:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Orc Species HeroScape Orcs should never be confused with Dungeons-and-Dragons Orcs. Two different species. HeroScape and DungeonScape should always be categorize separately. (The Matrix Prime 23:53, May 19, 2012 (UTC)) : They aren't confused. They are just Orcs from two different planets. There's no need to force a separation that doesn't exist. The Orcs from Toril still synergize with Orcs from Grut. There is no division between any Heroscape characters, whether released under Hasbro, or WoTC Anselm Durante (talk) 16:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :: If they are from two different planets, then they are by definition two different species, with the same name. That's easily confusing. Clarifying that in the article is both proper and appropriate. The Matrix Prime (talk) 17:36, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: So a Human from Earth and a Human summoned from Morag (for the sake of GotG's new release) are two different species? Despite the fact that the racial traits are similar, the identity of the race is similar, etc? So a Wolf from Feylund is a different species than a wolf from Earth? All terms aside, the fact that the Toril Orcs find synergy with Grut Orcs don't represent anything as far as racial similarities, thus the warrant of the same exact title? Anselm Durante (talk) 13:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::: By definition they'd have to be. If we traveled to Mars and found a sentient race living there, you wouldn't expect them to be Earthlings would you? You wouldn't expect scientist to classify them as homo sapiens would you? Of course not, that would be silly. They would be Martians. If they are from two different planets (and especially if they look significantly different) then by definition they couldn't actually be the same race, even if they had the same name. Common sense. :::: Or are you talking about colonies? Granted if we traveled to Mars and colonized it, we might call humans from there "Martians" but they wouldn't be a new species. If you are trying to suggest that Orcs from Grut colonized Toril (or vice versa) that would be a very interesting concept - but unsupported by Heroscape lore. The Matrix Prime (talk) 05:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Okay, that makes sense. I was referring to the idea of a race being born on one planet and assuming a racial name that is shared in another planet/universe, although being of two different planets, if they would be considered actually the same race, because of the name. It would only make sense if one came from the other, like you said in the concept of colonies. Besides, in Toril lore, orcs were creations of the deity Gruumsh, whereas the orcs on Grut were not. Same name, different species. I think for the sake of creativity within the bounds of canon, we should mention it like that, instead of just saying "don't confuse them". Anselm Durante (talk) 21:20, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::